


Simple solutions

by AkkiTheWolf



Series: Star-drops [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Cameo by Gideon, Crack-ish, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea what I´m doing with tags, Leonard Snart Lives, Leonard Snart doesn´t die, Leonard is confused, Mild Smut, Monsters, My First Smut, Screw the death switch, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cameo by sara lance, technically a reader insert if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkkiTheWolf/pseuds/AkkiTheWolf
Summary: Leonard didn´t understand why Rip brought this one with them. So far, she had been useless. Skirting away from fights, acting all timid. He knew there had to be a reason, otherwise she wouldn't be here. Every one of them had a part to play. Leonard was usually patient, but he couldn't seem to grasp what was the purpose of a seemingly obsolete member of their crew.TRIGGER WARNING! There is some gore and violence, so if this triggers you please be careful while reading.
Relationships: Leonard Snart/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Star-drops [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Simple solutions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hodge-podge of several things mashed together, I just had a few scenes I wanted to put on paper and this came out.
> 
> Also this is my first time writing anything close to smut and it was very awkward for my poor demisexual ass, so don´t expect anything good :D
> 
> Stay safe, wash your hands  
> Akki out.

Leonard didn´t understand why Rip brought this one with them. So far, she had been useless. Skirting away from fights, acting all timid. He knew there had to be a reason, otherwise she wouldn't be here. Every one of them had a part to play. Leonard was usually patient, but he couldn't seem to grasp what was the purpose of a seemingly obsolete member of their crew.

She wasn't a pacifist, he knew that much. She didn´t hesitate punching Mick that one time when he insinuated she was here for other reasons. And it wasn't anything to do with the crew, she was friendly enough with all of them, even Mick after a while. Even if their “conversations” so far mainly consisted of items and food being handed to each other and the occasional hum or a grunt.

Maybe she was just someone Scarlet needed to stash away. He remembers Rip mentioning she run with their crew before, or something like that.

Maybe she was running from something. She kept having this wild look in her eyes, like she expected someone or something to jump at her from behind the next corner. Leonard sometimes caught her giving him this strange, calculating look. As if she couldn't quite figure him out. He didn´t like it, he knew when someone was counting their odds.

“No, Rip. It´s not safe.” Leonard slowed his steps and stood still just behind the corner to the bridge.

“You don´t know that. You need to use it, otherwise you´ll never learn how to control it.”

“That's the problem, it can't be controlled. That's not how it works!” She was getting agitated.

“I know, I know. But we have to try.” Leonard couldn't hear the rest. When he tried getting closer, his boot scuffed the floor. He could hear movement and suddenly he had a face-full, or rather chest-full, of an angry young woman.

“´S not nice to eavesdrop, Snart!” She growled, stomping away, the scent of berries wafting behind her. Leonard unconsciously took a deep breath. Apparently, she had a very good sense of hearing. Interesting.

Rip wasn't very happy with him after that, giving him this impatient look as if he expected something from him. It took another three weeks before he understood what that whole conversation was about.

…

Time pirates? Seriously? This couldn't be any more cliché. He was covering behind a bulk head, back glued to the wall, the shots ringing uncomfortably close and he couldn't even ice those sun´a´va´bitches because Miss Useless was crouching further in front on the opposite side of the hallway. He looked to her when he heard a hiss, one of the shots singed her shoulder.

Next thing her eyes shone bright silver. She stood up from her cover, Leonard heard an angry growl leave her tightly clenched jaw. Then the shot hit her square in the singed shoulder. She snarled and sooner than Leonard could blink she was gone. Blood curdling screams came from where the pirates once hid.

Leonard carefully picked his way to that place, back still touching the wall.

He froze. And isn't that ironic. In the hall stood a gigantic wolf. Silvery-white fur marred with streaks of blood. His stomach turned listening to the crunching, wet, dripping sounds. His brain supplied unhelpfully that those were the sounds of bones being crushed between what must be stupidly powerful jaws. He must have made some kind of sound, the beast turned. Maw dripping with blood, teeth the size of daggers. It barely fit into the corridor, sides heaving, the silver eyes like flood-lights blinding him to anything else. It growled, ears glued to the skull, snarling, nose scrunching, jowls drawing back baring the stained fangs and Leonard realized too late it was going to lunge.

Mick saved him. Grabbing him from behind and pulling away, the beast crashed into the wall, shaking the ship with its bulk.

They scrambled away, but didn´t get very far. A great paw batted at Leonard, making him stumble to the ground. He screamed when he felt fangs pierce his skin. The beast´s jaws had half of his torso in it, a cold snout brushed his neck. Any second he expected to feel his ribs crack and pierce his organs. Yet, the immense pressure eased, fangs retreated and that cold nose snuffled more around his nape.

Leonard braved a look behind him, the wolf had a confused expression, head tilted, eyes sharp. It whined suddenly, shaking its great head and backing away until its rump collided with a wall. It continued whining and growling, shaking all over, he saw Mick step in front of him. He was ready to burn it to the crisp, when Rip snatched his arm, pointing the gun down.

“No!” He barked. Leonard was too dizzy from blood loss to care about their conversation. His eyes tried to make sense of a young woman, crumpled on the ground. Naked, with only blood covering her. She kept looking at him, tears streaming down her dirty face, face which bore guilt and devastation and blood like it was a ritual marking.

Leonard fainted before he could ask himself why he was so fascinated by the colour of her eyes. They still shone silver.

... 

He woke up. Which was a little surprising. Sara was by his bedside, smirking slightly. Gideon informed him he was perfectly fine, not even scars left. He still felt the fangs piercing through his muscles. Soon after he was sent to his room. He felt restless, pacing, he needed to find her. Anger and confusion kept warring inside him, he kept his fear carefully under the lid, not even acknowledging it. Ignoring the trembling in his hands. He couldn't find her and he angrily stomped through the whole ship, apparently no one could. Gideon merely stated she did not wish to be found. This was a ship for fucks sake! She couldn't just disappear! 

"You should be resting." Leonard´s muscles tensed, locked so as not to jump. The voice came from behind a set of pipes in the engine room. He crouched; his knees felt stiff for some reason. He felt his heart start hammering the second he saw the silver blink through her eyes.

"Shouldn't be here. Shouldn't be looking for me." She whispered and Leonard finally took into account her appearance. She looked ragged. Even more so than him. The bloody evidence washed away, replaced by tear-streaked cheeks and red-rimmed eyes. She sat curled into a ball, fine tremors running through her body.

"What are you?" He asked.

"Does it matter? I should have never come here." She averted her gaze, voice sharp.

"Matters to me." He pushed, the drawl echoing, ringing off of the metal walls. She sighed, fidgeting slightly.

"I don´t know. Not a metahuman, not an alien, not even a werewolf." She scoffed at the last one.

"I just am. And so is the wolf." She lifted her now blue eyes to him. She looked lost.

"You stopped." She snorted.

"I almost bit you in half." She bared her teeth, human, for now. Leonard´s heart-beat made an embarrassing jump. "Didn't stop for those poor sods that were stupid enough to attack us." She looked distressed suddenly, pale and slightly greenish.

"You are scared." She stated. He frowned at her, meaning to snap something sarcastic, when she tapped her nose with a finger.

"The nose doesn't lie." She hunched her shoulders, curling in even more and Leonard realized one thing. She was scared of herself more than he of her.

"You should go." She said, eyes soft, resigned. He went.

... 

In the following days he kept looking for her. Sometimes finding her in some secluded place, sometimes not finding her at all. She completely withdrawn herself from the crew, Rip sounded worried when he mentioned it. Even Mick noticed when there was suddenly no one to hand him a beer when he sat in the kitchen. He looked around, commenting on the lack of griping comments and cold ones in his vicinity.

"Shoulda been here. She coudla just eat the fuckers." He grumbled, shooting flames at the enemy du jour. 

She kept sending him away and he kept stubbornly staying. He was nothing if not persistent. Shouldn't have left that first time. Best way to stop being afraid is to stand up to your fear head on. She looked at him like he was crazy.

Maybe she didn´t notice, maybe she did. She started inching closer towards him every time they sat together, the distance between them shortening. Leonard felt a spike in his heart-beat the first time it happened. She froze, not moving, yet continued talking in a calm voice. Maybe she did know what she was doing.

...

Leonard noticed, as time passed, being in Limbo that was somehow contradictory; that his heart-beat now spiked because of other things. The gap between them gradually disappeared, they found themselves leaning towards each other, bodies turning to show they were listening. How did it turned out like this, he had no idea. She in his lap and he devouring her lips in a searing kiss. She wriggled, nails scratching his scalp and he couldn't help the groan that was muffled between them. She ended the kiss with a bite to his jaw, panting.

"Gods, your scent!" She exclaimed breathless, nose buried in that place where jaw meets the neck. "Drives me crazy." Sighing, she looked at him, pupils blown wide around a ring of silver. Leonard wasn't scared this time. He just brought her closer, brushing their lips together. It was amusing how this made her blush, he had to admit, also damn cute. So, he kissed her again, deep and passionate. He liked how their game of hide-and-seek turned out.

...

From that day, she started integrating herself into the group more. Usually plastered to his side, seeking him out and latching onto him like he was her anchor. It probably wasn't the healthiest way of dealing with her issues, but Leonard was content enough for now to let it be, it also wasn't hurting anyone to have the wolf somewhat under control when he was near. It managed to lift several eyebrows, including Mick´s "about damn time". At every reaction she just blushed and leaned on him more heavily. He didn´t mind, not really, squeezing her to him with an arm around her shoulders. He thought it would start bothering him at some point, it never really did. After weeks they got a sense of each other, picking up on moods with just few words or body language. They learned each other, slowly, insistently, even if Leonard fought it in the beginning. Somehow they found a way to each other. And he wasn't willing to let this newfound sense of belonging go anytime soon. No one can say Leonard Snart wasn´t possessive over his things and people. Once they were his, they would have to pry them from his cold, dead fingers.

He could go without the women cooing at them how adorable they were. He was not adorable. He grumbled about this and she just patted his arm, wearing a smirk. He decided to show her how not-adorable he was. Preferably in bed.

…

Leonard really wanted to go back to that morning.

He woke up to warmth and soft breathing. Her form curled into his in endearing way. He was going mushy, his cynical side supplied. Leonard didn´t care in that moment as he counted the freckles and caressed love-bites with his gaze. He didn´t touch, yet, not wanting to wake her up. The tranquility of the morning soothing his ever vigilant mind. He replayed the events of previous evening in his memories. The hungry kisses, the wandering hands clawing, grasping at each other. She locked her legs behind his waist, calling for him vehemently, desperately, as if he was miles away and not right here, twining his fingers in her hair to pull, her neck creating a delectable arch. He couldn't resist the temptation, burying his teeth into the inviting column of flesh, her eyes glowed silver while she groaned, nails painting scarlet paths down his back. And he couldn't not feel a hot stab of arousal at seeing the deadly creature that she was under the ruse of human flesh, writhe and beg and submit to the fragile mortal like him.

“Leo.” She whimpered, tears appearing, when everything was too much, too strong, too good and not enough. Leonard made to soothe them before they fell, tenderness leading his actions, slowing their frantic dance and kissing each eye, cheek, nose and lips. Because despite the powerful rush he got from feeling her under him, the caring side of him always tore itself to the forefront, bringing him back to the here and now. To her. He delved deep to taste, connect even more than they already were. Their hips picked up pace again, meeting with urgency, growls, moans and sighs echoed through the air. Sweat glistening on their skin, making their hands slip, creating even deeper urge to hold tightly to one another. The coil between them was electrifying, the friction dizzying, sending lightning-bolts down their spines, tightening, tightening, until it snapped. Blinding wave of pleasure swept over them, resulting in panting breaths and weak limbs. Leonard looked down, adoration squeezing his insides in surprisingly tight vice. What was he going to do now? He let himself fall in too deep.

He pondered over that question now, with head clear. As much as he wished, he didn´t want to give this up. His treacherous mind already made his hand trace nonsensical patterns over her skin.

“What are you thinking about?” His focus snapped up, a pair of half-lidded blue eyes was watching him curiously.

“Nothing.” She looked at him sceptically, smirk dancing on her mouth. Leonard had a sudden gnawing need to kiss her. So, he did. Swooping in to nip the full bottom lip, sucking on it, teasing with the tip of his tongue. She hummed, latching onto him like an octopus, pressing their bodies together. Leonard felt stirrings of arousal prickle his blood when Gideon rudely interrupted them. Now, he wished they never left his room.

His hand was firmly pressing down on the button of the death-switch. He tried ignoring the yelling, the pleas. He couldn't let go.

“Gods, idiots all of you!” His palm was wretched off alongside the growl, he stumbled, backing a few steps. She was there, in his place.

“No!” Before he could snatch her away, she was dragging him back to their ship.

“What did you do? Someone has to stay there?!” She thrust a silverish disk into his face.

“Duct-tape.”

...

“Well, I have to admit. It worked.” Leonard uttered, watching the Oculus disappear in an explosion.

“Sometimes, the simplest solution is the best.” She leaned into him, embrace almost this side of painful. He returned it in equal measure. Something wild and desperate rattled inside his bones. He swore he caught a glint of fang when she spoke next. He understood later that evening, how shaken she was.

“I don't think I could do this again.” Said a teary, sad lump of blankets. When Leonard uncovered few layers he found his clothes, carefully spaced around her. She had her knees pulled tightly to her chest, one of his soft sweaters swaddling her small figure. He hesitated. Should he touch her? Hug her? What was he supposed to do? Her eyes turned to molten silver, her body trembled with effort not to change, keep the wolf contained.

“I can't… lose you.” She stuttered, uncertain if such words were welcomed. 

“I'm going to leave the crew.” His body went rigid.

“This was never a place for me. The walls feel stifling, they aggravate the wolf. And I can't watch you do that again.” She shied away from his attempt to bring her closer. No, Leonard supposed, this wasn't a place for her. Nor for him. He already proved, to others and himself, that he could be a hero. He left the villain in the past. Maybe it was time to try being something new.

“I'll still go on heists.” He chimed in. Her eyes snapping up to him. A smug smirk played on his face. She snorted and this time, let Leonard pull her into his lap. They didn´t do much more talking that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I called Leonard "Leo", that´s because I really don´t like the english pronunciation of this name, "LeNard" just makes my skin crawl, where I´m from its "LeOnard" , so I made the character call him that :P
> 
> Another thing concerning the death switch. I hate this trope/ theme,/plot device whatever, I find it lazy and an easy way how to get rid of a character and push som self-sacrifice and feels on reader/audience. Everytime I see it somewhere my brain just screams USE A DUCT TAPE FOR FRICK´S SAKE! So, yeah I might have vented my frustration about the end of the season. Yes, I know the actor had to leave because of other commitments, but I still hate that plot device.
> 
> Sorry, rant over.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this at least a little bit :)  
> Peace  
> Akki out.


End file.
